


Jazz and Prowl

by Ralloonx



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralloonx/pseuds/Ralloonx
Summary: Me noodling around a lot...





	1. Chapter 1

Most of these were done for Lady-Cybercat. :) I meshed some designs I'd seen around, but can't really claim anything original here.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz is leading because he started it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying for something a little more dramatic here, and playing around with light. It's the Transformers Universe Prowl, which also could be the Transformers Prime version. Jazz is pulled a piece of art I can't find the artist for. So frustrating. Google image search leads back to all pintrest sites with tons of stolen images. I have a feeling it's some poor Chinese artist who's work got stolen. If I find the artist I'll update. Want to give credit for the design.
> 
> Can't say I did well with the lighting, but eh. I'm lazy.


	5. Kisses




	6. The flight home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long flight home, but for some distractions.


	7. Chapter 7

I was depressed so did Prowl.


	8. Chapter 8




End file.
